Little Things: Relationships
by Cat and Fiddle
Summary: NEW TITLE, YAY! Kiba x Shikamaru and Kiba x Shino drabbles. UPDATE! Chapter 5: Kiba's Second Birthday... Shino contemplates what to get Kiba. Refs to stuff in previous chapters. Background andor supplementary info for Make Your Move and Always Knock First
1. Kiba's Birthday Present

**Summary:** Guess what Kiba got for his birthday?

**Pairing:** Talks about Kiba/Shikamaru, but doesn't really have much to do with couples, I think.

**Rating:** T, but maybe higher since it mentions a few sexual terms and contains mentions of yaoi and sex and an oh-so-desperate Shikamaru.

**Author's Notes:** This was actually meant to be a flashback in my _Make Your Move_ shogi story about Shikamaru and Neji, but as I was re-reading it before posting I decided that my plotline was too generic and that there were too many others like it- so I changed it up a bit and ended up cutting out the second half of the story and starting over again.

500 words exactly without title or all this junk- isn't that amazingly strange? I swear, I did nothing to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way other than owning discs 7-14; but I doubt that counts (darn). If I did, Neji x Shikamaru, Shino x Kiba, Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, and Kakashi x Iruka would be the ruling couples- in that order (haha, sorry Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sense).

* * *

_**Kiba's Birthday Present**_

* * *

"What!?" Naruto shouted, nearly loud enough for all of Konoha to hear, and definitely louder than Neji's sensitive ears needed. "You got _what_ last night!?"

"Laid," Kiba drawled confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. Neji watched from a tree as Naruto's mouth hit the ground, completely shocked. Neji narrowed them as he speculated who; un-admittedly jealous that Kiba had taken someone to bed before him.

"H-how! Who?!" Naruto questioned, eager to know the details. "What was it like?"

Kiba scowled at the teen. "Don't tell me you've never been laid, Naruto." Naruto blushed and mumbled some stuff, twiddling his thumbs. Kiba burst out laughing, thrusting an arm over Naruto's shoulders companionably. Naruto blushed a furious shade of red.

"I'll tell you all about it, Naruto," Kiba said, smirking. "Yesterday was my birthday, see? Shikamaru, being his usually lazy-ass self, didn't get me a present. I told him it was fine, but he'd have to do one tiny little favor for me and he jumped at the opportunity not to buy a present-"

"What does this have to do with you getting laid?" Naruto grumbled, wanting to get to the juicy part. Kiba hit him over the head.

"I'm getting there, you numbskull!" he shouted. Naruto pouted and shut up, allowing Kiba to walk him in circles as he told the story. "Right, as I was saying, Shikamaru was really excited that he didn't have to get me a present. Ah! But you should have seen his face when I told him what my favor was. He nearly ran away, actually. But in any case, I told him Hinata turned me down a week ago and I needed a bit of a pick-me-up, neh?"

"Okay..." Naruto said, trying to seem like he understood. Kiba sighed frustratedly.

"Baka! I told him I needed a good lay!" Kiba said, grinding his fist into Naruto's blond hair.

"Itai, itai itai!" Naruto yelped, wriggling in Kiba's strong grasp. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, so, now for the good stuff," he continued, still giving Naruto a nuggie to kill, "I never would have guessed Shikamaru was so good at blow jobs, or I would have asked him for one sooner!-"

"Wait! You did Shikamaru!?!?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes turning into discs, suddenly seeming uncomfortable at such close quarters with Kiba, who apparently swung both ways now. Kiba rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Yes, I did Shikamaru, and he was a damn good fuck, too!" he said, defending himself. "Anyways! Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Kiba!" a desperate Shikamaru appeared and jumped on Kiba's back, clamping a hand over the dog-lover's mouth. Shikamaru's eyes were wide with shock. "I told you not to tell anyone!" Kiba laughed at this and Neji had left at that point, disgusted that Kiba had had the nerve to ask Hinata out and then bounce back from it with Shikamaru- a guy, no less.

It was just his luck that just a few weeks later he'd accidentally discovered he himself was gay.


	2. Dirty

**Summary:** Shikamaru has a dirty little secret. Set between _Always Knock First_ and _Make Your Move_.

**Pairings:** none in particular... but very very vaguely alludes to Kiba x Shikamaru and even less to Kiba x Shino.

**Rating:** T for some things mentioned.

**Author's Note:** I just keep coming up with random stuff to keep adding to this story about Shikamaru and Kiba and Shino and Neji... yeargh!

By the way... sorry if this sucks and doesn't make any sense. I wrote it on a whim and didn't really think about it (and I'm too tired to beta it myself and re-read the whole thing to check for inconsistencies and typos and stuff). If you catch anything wrong with it or if something makes absolutely no sense (and don't just tell me the whole story doesn't make sense, please) then do say so and I'll try to get around to fixing it.

The story _Always Knock First_ is under construction. I'm currently debating whether to make is multi-chaptered or not.

Yes, I am also simultaneously working on a second chapter to _Make Your Move_ but I'm having a friend beta the first three pages for me since I feel like it's boring and I don't know if I should cut it or not (it's kinda important, just bland the way I've written it). Anyhow, I felt like all these random little snippets are necessary to building up the background info. for _Make Your Move_... such as _Always Knock First_ which deals with why Kiba dumped Shikamaru for Shino (but shh! No more details now.). Either way... I'm going to stop wasting space now.

**Disclaimer:** I get really tired of this thing...

**Dirty**

_I've got a secret and I'm not telling..._

Shikamaru groaned and hid his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the sun and the sounds of day. He made a few more agonized sounds before rolling out of bed and lethargically getting ready for the day. He was tired and knew that today could be nothing less than troublesome. He glared at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror, making a face at himself.

_How could I have been so careless?_

He sighed and splashed his face with cool water before stepping out of the house, enjoying the cool breeze. He would utilize whatever relaxing time he got today. As he walked through town, however, people whispered to each other, stealing furtive glances at him. He hunched his shoulders further, muttering darkly to himself.

"Nara Shikamaru? He reads what!" sounds of surprise mingled with shock, disappointment, and appalled voices reached his hears as rumors spread like fire, aggravated by his appearance. He sighed and muttered about troublesome gossip under his breath, glaring darkly.

In celebration of a mission gone very well, Chouji and Ino (mostly Ino) had invited themselves over to the Nara's apartment for a celebration, since Asuma was out on a mission of his own. Shikamaru had grudgingly relented and Ino discovered a stack of read books hidden in the bookshelves. When Shikamaru had returned with the snacks Ino and Chouji were practically bursting their seems with laughter. To them, it had been hilarious. Right now, it was hell.

"Oi! Oooiii! Shikamaru!" Naruto's loud voice carried well and Shikamaru flinched at the sheer volume and force of it. He was soon barreled into by a projectile Naruto.

"What do you want, Naruto?" he drawled, trying not to roll his eyes and only half succeeding. Naruto shoved his face in the Nara's, frowning.

"Is it true?" he asked excitedly. Shikamaru gave him a questioning look.

"Is what true?" he answers ambiguously, hoping for the best.

"That you reach Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto says, unbearably loud. Everyone within hearing range either blushes any shade of red or gapes disbelievingly. Shikamaru grimaces and drags Naruto into an alley.

"Who told you that?" Shikamaru hissed, knowing what the answer would be.

"It's true!?!?" Naruto exclaims. Shikamaru clamps a hand over his mouth, eyebrow ticking.

"I didn't say that, I just asked who told you!" he spat, "And just for the record... yes, I do. Got a problem?" Naruto shakes his head fearfully, fully aware of the malevolent gleam in Shikamaru's eyes. Shikamaru lets go of Naruto.

"W-well, you see," Naruto begins, looking anywhere but in Shikamaru's dark eyes. "I overheard Tenten talking to Lee about it... huh? Where'd he go?"

Shikamaru was already off to find Tenten and interrogate her.

oOoOoOo

"Anyhow, make sure you-"

"Tenten!" an exasperated Shikamaru shouts, interrupting Tenten's lecture. Hinata gives Shikamaru a grateful look while Tenten turns to glare at him, hands on her hips.

"Who told you that I read Icha Icha Paradise?" he gasps, slightly out of breath after having run so far.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-Shikamaru-k-kun!?" Hinata stammers, eyes wide. Shikamaru and Tenten both look at her with confusion and she blushes before passing out. Tenten catches her and Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"Great, now I'm spreading the gossip, too," he mutters. Tenten quirks a brow.

"So it's true?" she asks. Shikamaru groans.

"Who cares? Just tell me who told you," he says, muttering about troublesome. Tenten giggles.

"Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were arguing about it. I think they overheard from Tsunade..." she tells him. Shikamaru's eyes widen. No way in hell was he going to Tsunade to ask about _that_. He sighs and thanks Tenten, drifting away, slouching.

oOoOoOo

"Oh, Shikamaru-kun, Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Sakura says when she catches him hanging around the bridge, "She said it was something important so I think you should hurry." Shikamaru gives her a bored look and sighs, not wanting to pay Tsunade a visit. Either way, he shrugs and lopes off in the direction of the Hokage's office, not even bothering to hope for the best, just hoping to make it through the day.

_Shoulda stayed in my room..._

oOoOoOo

"Nara Shikamaru," Tsunade greets. Shikamaru gives a slight inclination of his head in response. He doesn't come far from the door, making sure his escape route is easily accessible. Tsunade smiles, seeming to notice this. She leans over her desk complacently. Shikamaru waits tensely for her to ask.

"So, which volume is your favorite?" she asks. Shikamaru's eyebrows shoot up. That was the last thing he was expecting to hear. Tsunade laughs, pleased with this reaction. She waves him off. "I heard from Sakura."

Shikamaru scowls and stalks out.

oOoOoOo

"Sakura!"

Sakura spins on her heel, then freezes, a look of mortal terror on her face. She tenses as Shikamaru approaches.

"I-I-Ino-pig told me!" she exclaims, dropping the bag of medical supplies in her hands and pointing over Shikamaru's shoulder. He quirks a brow, but twists to find Ino standing indifferently with her hands on her hips, not too far away. He sighs and mutters troublesome.

"What'd you go and tell the whole village for?" he whines. Ino sticks her tongue out at him.

"I did _not_ tell the whole village! Only a few privileged people!" she defends herself. Shikamaru scowls.

"Such as...?"

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun, though he didn't seem to much care, a few gennin," she counted off on her fingers, "Oh, and Shino heard."

Shikamaru groaned, ashamed that now the whole village as good as knew his secret.

oOoOoOo

"Kiba," Shino said as they sat down for a lunch break from training, "Just what kind of person is Nara Shikamaru?"

"Lazy and intelligent... like an old man," Kiba says, "Why?"

"Is he..." Shino fumbled for the right word. "Perverted?"

"What? No. There's no way he's perverted- he's almost too lazy to have sex!" Kiba says indignantly. Shino shakes his head at Kiba's bluntness.

"Then why would he read Icha Icha Paradise?" he asks. Kiba chokes on his food.

"He reads _what_!?" the dog-boy splutters.

"Icha Icha Paradise," Shino repeats himself calmly. Kiba makes like a fish for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"So _that's_ how he got so good at blow jobs!" he laughed.


	3. Oh, is that so?

**Summary:** Kiba needs to borrow Shikamaru's dirty little not-so-secret-anymore, but exactly why does he need it?

**Pairing(s):** Kiba x Shino with mentioned Kiba x Shikamaru

**Author's Notes:** I actually wasn't planning to do another part for this collection of drabbles, but... this just popped in my head and it was pretty short so I wrote it. A few details might not make sense unless you've read the first chapter of _Always Knock First_, but it's nothing consequential to the reading of this story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more fluff.

* * *

_**Oh, is that so?**_

* * *

****

Shikamaru looked up from his book, mildly surprised to see Kiba, especially since Kiba had broken up with him not too long ago; still, he wasn't about to complain. He was elated to have Kiba back in his company. Kiba shifted nervously from foot to foot, fiddling with the lining of the sleeves of his jacket. He twisted to peer over his shoulder out the window of Shikamaru's room- the lazy nin still left it open all the time for some reason- and make sure no-one was watching or listening. Shikamaru watched, amused, as the teen picked his way across the room and pressed an ear to the door, checking for his ex's parents. Finally satisfied, Kiba turned and faced Shikamaru, a look of determination on his face.

"Oi, Shikamaru," he mumbled, scratching his cheek casually in pseudo thought. Shikamaru nodded, urging him on. Kiba heaved a heavy sigh. "I need to borrow one of your Icha Icha books..."

Shikamaru's brows rose. "What for?"

Kiba shrugged and began rummaging through the boy's shelves, already knowing where the books were kept. "No reason."

"Right," Shikamaru laughed, "C'mon, you can tell me."

Kiba grunted but gave no further explanation. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome..." he muttered.

"Aha! Got 'em," Kiba announced, pulling out three red books. He turned to Shikamaru with a bashful look, a slight blush already rising in his cheeks just by holding them. "Which is better?"

"That one," Shikamaru said and Kiba returned the other two to the shelf. He added as an afterthought, "But you can't have it unless you tell me what you need it for."

Kiba growled, mildly pissed at Shikamaru's persistence, but the shadow-nin only smiled. "Because I... I want to, you know... do what you did for me for Shino..."

Shikamaru's smile didn't change at all. The cloud-lover only kept smiling and nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah... so," Kiba shrugged and ducked out the window to escape from the stifling discomfort of the moment.

Shikamaru frowned, his eyes darkening. Hissing through his teeth, he threw his weapons book at a wall, knocking down a few decorations.

Kiba never gave _him_ a blow job. What was so _special_ about _Shino_?

* * *

**Yeah, so like I said... it was short. Poor Shikamaru, right?**

* * *

**BUT THERE'S GOOD NEWS: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! luffles!**


	4. Shikamaru's Birthday Present

**Summary:** Kiba returns the favor.

**Pairing(s):** Chouji x Ino, Kiba x Shikamaru, one-sided Tenten x Neji.

**Rating:** M for language and adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** I usually don't write from first-person point of view, so this was pretty fun. Trying to put yourself in Kiba's shoes and act like him is fun (dunno how well I did, though, but eh).

Set after _Kiba's Birthday Present_ but before _Always Knock First_ and _Make Your Move_. Just a little something that popped into my head and I wanted to write it.

Picking out earrings for Shikamaru was hell.

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned it.

* * *

_**Shikamaru's Birthday Present**_

* * *

"So, what are you planning to get him?" Chouji asks, taking a seat between me and his girlfriend. My head shoots up.

"What're you talking about, Chouji?" I ask and Akamaru punctuates it with a yip. My friend frowns and Ino giggles.

"You know, a present," Chouji explains.

"What for?" I press, absently petting Akamaru's head.

"His birthday!" Ino exclaims, "Gosh, Kiba-kun, I can't believe you!"

"_Whose _birthday?" I'm getting a little annoyed; do they have to be so cryptic? Chouji and Ino stare at me, then laugh.

"That's so like Shika-chan!" Ino squeals.

"'Too Troublesome'!" Chouji agrees, slapping his knee. I stare at my friends incredulously. What the fuck are they on?

"I don't get it," I tell them, but they're still laughing. Akamaru barks them into silence for me.

"Shikamaru's birthday is tomorrow," Chouji informs me. I think my mouth really did hit the ground- how could Shikamaru _not_ have told me that!? It's important, damnit! Yes, I know I told him it wasn't a big deal that he forgot my birthday, so I'm a little hypocritical, but... sue me. "He probably figured it was too troublesome to tell you and have you get all worked up about it."

I was about to send Chouji a hot retort about getting all worked up over something stupid when Ino cuts me off (damn women) by exclaiming, "I'm getting him flowers and a party!"

"A book he's been wanting and all-you-can-eat-barbeque!" Chouji adds. They wait for me to add my two-cents. Well, fuck, I didn't even know until just now. How the hell'm I supposed to know what I'm getting him?

Crestfallen, I admit I have no idea what to get the lazy nin.

"Maybe I could give him what he gave me for my birthday," I muse, laughing at the look that passes over Chouji's face. So Shikamaru does tell him about our sex life.

I'm not too sure I like that, but it's Chouji and Chouji is a trusted friend. I can put up with it for the moment and grin to myself.

"What did Shika-chan get you?" Ino inquires innocently. I shrug and Chouji shakes his head when she turns to him.

"But that seems a little half-assed," I continue before she can start screaming, "I wanna get him something tangible, too."

"Well, good luck with that!" Ino says huffily, standing and dusting herself off. She smiles and waves at both of us. "I have to go get the invites out."

"Isn't it a little short-notice to do that now?" I ask, "His birthday is tomorrow."

Ino fixes me with a glare.

"Kidding! It's a perfect time to invite people!" I amend, really not wanting to incur even more of her wrath than I already have. I have really bad luck with women and their anger and shit like that.

After she's out of earshot; "Are you really planning to...?" Chouji blushes, unable to finish.

I have to hand it to him, for being as straight as they come he accepts the sexual preferences of his friends pretty damn well. If Shino'd suddenly come out of the closet (before I figured out I was in the closet and came out myself, that is) I don't think I could've been too okay with that. Hell, Chouji even listens to Shikamaru when the lazy nin recounts our nights together (I know he only has praise for my sexual prowess- I'm good in the sac).

I smirk. "Ooh yeah," I wink, "and more."

I fancy Chouji did pale a little at that, but again, to his credit, the Akimichi studiously stuffed more chips into his mouth. I snicker.

"So, I was thinking, since he tells you about our sex life you must know what he likes," I continue, wondering how long I can push it before Chouji makes some excuse, "Do you think he'd like it if I-"

"'Scuse me!" Chouji blurts out, getting up, "I have to go get that book for Shikamaru."

I laugh good naturedly. I didn't expect that he'd want to hear it from me now and again from Shikamaru, later, too. Once was probably more than enough for the poor guy. "See ya."

"Bye."

I sigh contentedly and recline in the grass, Akamaru curling up on my belly.

What to get Shikamaru?

_**- - -**_

I moan as hands slide up my chest, tweaking the nipples playfully. A mouth ghosts over my own and I gasp into it, my whole body arching. Shikamaru's hand finds its way into my pants and a thrill of pleasure races up my spine. I bite the crook of the Nara's neck, making sure it will leave a mark.

"Mmm," Shikamaru hummed when I gave the mark a finalizing lick. He kisses his way down my chest, pulling my pants off deliberately slow until I whine in frustration. Satisfied (The sadistic bastard!), he smirks and swirls his tongue around the head of my erection.

Damn, that felt good.

"Hurry up," I order him. Well, at least I like to think it was an order, and that I'm moderately in control here, but in reality even I know it sounded more like I was mewling and begging. He chuckles at me, but complies either way so I'm not about to complain, 'cuz he's really good at this stuff for being a lazy ass.

Something silvery flashes in the moonlight. Two something's.

"Mn, 'ey, Sh'kamaru," I mumble, propping myself up. Shikamaru glances up but doesn't stop. I let my head fall back, half-groaning, half-growling. "Damnit, Sh'kamaru, I can't talk to you if you're doin' that... stop it."

Shikamaru pulls away, licking his lips in a way that makes me wish I hadn't made him stop. "Weren't you just begging me to hurry up?"

I shrug and he rolls his eyes.

"Mendokusee..."

I study my lover. "Do you always wear those earrings?" I finally ask. Shikamaru gives me a quizzical look, but nods.

"Yeah, 'cept for in the shower," he says, "They're the only ones I've got."

"Huh," I reply, "Okay. Then, can we get back to what we were doing, now?"

Shikamaru snorts indignantly.

"What? After you made me stop?" he says, poking me in the chest with a bit of conviction, "Now way. You're not getting _any_ more tonight."

I growl. "Fuck you, bastard."

"Maybe next time you'll know not to interrupt your own orgasm," he returns.

Ouch, that kinda stings... 'specially since he's right.

Damnit. Asshole! I think, yanking my pants back on as Shikamaru laughs at me, I better get a _lot_ tomorrow!

_**- - -**_

I'm really beginning to resent that I'd been told about Shikamaru's birthday.

After learning my boyfriend only had one set of earrings and that he wore them virtually all the time I came to the conclusion that I should buy the cloud-lover another pair. Admittedly, I love Shikamaru with earrings, so it's not a completely selfless decision, but hey, if it makes him happy and it makes me happy, who's going to complain? Certainly not me.

The problem is _finding_ the right earrings.

I mean, holy hell, who knew there were so many types of fucking earrings? You know, first I wanted to just get him some simple gold hoops, but then I figured that gold wasn't really his style. A little too flashy for him. Okay, so that's fine, I figured I'd go for some nice studs instead. Those had potential.

Of course, every goddamn shop I've been to only carries these gawky ones with millions of diamonds or colored gems, or girly designs and shit. There were a few that were sculpted into shapes, but they were all lame. I mean, cat earrings? Hell no. What's wrong with dogs, anyways?

I'd get those.

Actually, no I wouldn't, but that's besides the point. They're still better than cats.

Yeah, so, studs were out of the picture. Too busy for a simple, lazy guy like Shikamaru and we're not even going to go into what I think of them now. It was just a no, okay? Let's leave it there.

So, I thought I'd get him some simple hoops. Yeah, that sounded right for him, but... hell, all the simple silver hoops look _just like his_, except not as tarnished. I guess wearing the same pair practically your whole life will do that, but who wants the same exact earrings, only shinier? That's just stupid.

Alright, I'm man enough to admit I have no fucking clue what to get my boyfriend and probably never did. But I'd brought Akamaru with me, so I thought I'd be alright. Akamaru has pretty good taste. (Just ignore the fact that he's a dog... he's smarter than most guys I know. Honest.). But guess what? All these lame-ass shops don't allow pets!

Bastards!

Okay, so I'm screwed. Now, what the hell am I gonna get Shikamaru?

Finally, in the second to last jewelry-selling shady-side-of-town store in Konoha, I find them. They're perfect, and they aren't gunna burn a hole in my pocket either, so I make the purchase quick and skip out of the dive. Akamaru yips happily.

"I finally got 'em," I tell my ninken, picking him up and placing him on my head since I'm going to keep the earring box in my jacket, "Took fucking long enough, didn't it?"

Akamaru whines in agreement.

"Now we just gotto wait 'till tonight," I tell him, heading home. No way am I going to Ino's stupid party.

Though I do feel a little guilty about leaving Shikamaru to suffer alone.

_**- - -**_

Oh shit. I had no idea Shikamaru could get this angry. I mean, the guy, swear to god, has fucking chronic laziness! Isn't all this yelling and stomping around too much for his lazy ass to handle? Besides, what about the troublesome factor of getting so worked up? It was just a stupid party Ino threw (I never got an official invite, anyways).

"Do you know what kind of _hell_ I went through?" Shikamaru ranted, pacing his after-party-wreck-of-a-room. I watch meekly from the bed. Damn, do I wish I had Akamaru with me right now. It's a hell of a lot easier to be bold when you know there's someone to back up your word with a good ol' bark or two.

"Ino hell?" I suggest, trying to lighten the mood.

I think it worked, a little, 'cuz he's stopped pacing (I swear he chuckled), but his back is to me, so I can't be too sure.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Ino-hell."

"How bad was it?"

Hey, I'm curious. Besides, if he's already this pissy why not see what happens if I press a few more buttons? Heck, maybe if I get him angry enough he'll be up for more than two rounds tonight. But I've got to be careful... I'm not a masochist and if I make him too mad he might actually hurt me.

Being uke sucks... but I guess being the one who gets the blow job kinda makes up for it.

"It would have been okay," Shikamaru admits, but sighs and shrugs, "If only Sakura and Lee hadn't gotten into a fight, if Ino and Chouji hadn't started sucking face in my parents' bedroom and I hadn't had to chase them out, and if Tenten wouldn't have got all upset on me because Neji was being a prick to her. Something about him not liking her like him... or something like that. It was stupid."

I laugh. "Yup, glad I wasn't there!"

Damnit. Nice way to bring it back up, dip-shit.

Shikamaru glares at me, but doesn't say anything (I guess he's tired out from all the yelling). Sighing frustratedly, he plops down next to me on the bed. "Mendokusee..."

"Oh! I have some good news, though," I say, suddenly remembering the box in my pocket. He raises an eyebrow as I dig around for it. "Aha! Happy birthday, Shikamaru!"

Now both his eyebrows are up. "Tell me that's not a ring," he says. I laugh, tossing the box at him.

"As if," I assure him.

Strange, he doesn't seem as relieved as he should be. Huh.

"Oh, Kiba," he murmurs as he opens it. I can't help but grin.

"Am I great, or am I great?"

He can only nod.

Oh yes, I am fucking _fantastic_.

He runs his fingers over the sphere stud-part of the earrings with clouds etched on them, then over the groove-banded hoop parts, with admiration. A small laugh escapes his lips. "So that's what you were doing last night."

"Kinda," I agree.

He looks at me with the greatest smile I've ever seen and I remember why I like him for more than just good sex.

"Thankyou, Kiba."

"No problem," I tell him, watching as he puts them in, setting the old ones on the nightstand. As soon as he's finished putting them in, I knock the empty box out of his hands and crawl over him. "And that's not all I got you."

"Oh?" he says knowingly, suggestively. I scowl. Damn him for being so fucking smart.

"Oh," I say, kissing his lips gently. He kisses back, trying to wrap his arms around my waist so he can flip us over.

Oh _hell_ no, I'm on a mission tonight.

I pin his hands down and continue to ravish his mouth. I can't really tell if he's moaning in pleasure or in protest to being bottom, but I like to think I'm a good kisser, so I don't get to worked up over it. Eventually I trail kisses across his jaw to nibble on the lobe of his ear before giving the hoop a lick. It's a metallic taste, as expected, like his old ones, but there's something a little different about these.

I like it.

As soon as I left his mouth, though, Shikamaru starts being really loud. Jesus, I haven't even gotten him out of his shirt yet! Thank god he's got the sexiest voice I think I've ever heard, though. Damn, it's so hot.

Grinning, I get his shirt off without any protest and work his hardening nipples with my tongue while my hands undo his pants. Now that his hands are free and I've got him sufficiently subdued he reaches down and helps me out of my pants. I pause to take my shirt off then return to kissing my way down his body.

Okay, so I hesitated a bit. Whatever. I don't think he really noticed.

But, really, can you blame me for not being overly eager about putting a guy's dick in my mouth- Shikamaru's or not? How does Shikamaru manage it?

Actually, this isn't all the bad. Shikamaru doesn't taste bad at all. I mean, c'mon, you can't really expect it to taste like candy and cake. That would be ridiculous, we piss outta these things.

Shit. Bad thing to think of while doing this.

Oh well.

Like I said, it's not half bad and the sounds he's making are a major turn-on just by themselves. Thank god his parents aren't home. Not that that matters much, actually. They both know already and he's being so loud I bet the neighbors are blushing and wishing they were in his place right now.

Yeah; I'm a natural at sex. Conceited to say, I know, but Shikamaru here is actively proving me right.

Better yet, this means I get to be seme.

* * *

**I'm not sure what to think... I can't believe I wrote that much detail in the sex-scenes.**

**If there are any discrepancies in the yaoi scenes it's because I'm ignorant and such so just go ahead and point it out and make fun of, but if at least tell me how to fix it. There's a lot of stuff I don't know, so... eh.**


	5. Kiba's Second Birthday

**Summary:** Shino should really know his boyfriend better than this, by now.

**Pairing(s):** Shino x Kiba

**Rating:** T for mild language and adult themes.

**Author's Notes:** I actually had so much fun writing first person point of view for Kiba that I felt a really strong urge to do another one... but then I couldn't think of anything that wasn't almost the exact same as the last time so I decided to try from Shino's point of view!

I don't know how that will go, since I'm not exactly the calm, calculating, reserved type, but we'll see.

Set -after- _Make Your Move_ and _But Don't Stop_. Yup.

I should really wait to post this until after _Always Knock First_ is completed, but eh. I'm not good at waiting.

**Disclaimer:** Shino says that if I owned Naruto he would kill himself (and Kiba says he would kill himself if Shino killed himself)... so let's all be glad I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Kiba's Second Birthday**

* * *

I like to think that after nine months I know my koibito very... intimately. And, yes, I do know him very _intimately_, in the sexual context of the term. But as to what he likes and dislikes, I hardly know more than the next person. Some things Kiba is very adamant about liking, and some things he is very adamant about disliking. A lot of the time, however, he is oddly cryptic about his opinions, preferring to ask, 'what do you think, Shino?'

Normally this wouldn't be a problem for me. Kiba is generally candid with his emotions (a thing that can be slightly overwhelming, at times) but when he doesn't want you to know, you won't know. I have learned that with him.

I have also learned that guessing is not something you do with him, either. For if you guess wrong, hell awaits you.

In that sense, Kiba is an awful lot like a woman. He's only expressive when he wants to be, and he gets upset when you get something wrong. How he (and women) can expect one to understand what they feel or want when they give you no hints is beyond me.

But I suppose I do that to him as well, so it's all fair game.

Knowing all this does me no good right at the moment, however. I have to think of something he likes- other than good sex - to get him. Why am I getting him something? Today is his birthday.

I pity Kiba. Hokage-sama sent him on a mission just yesterday that was projected to last three days, but knowing Kiba he will find a way to circumvent the allotted time and be back by tonight. I think Tsunade planned it that way. She can be very conniving, when it suits her (and isn't taking heavily to her sake).

Still, I know that when Kiba returns he will be expecting a warm welcome and a present.

Let me correct myself, he'll be _wanting_ a warm welcome. He knows as well as I do that warm welcomes are not what I do. Kiba or no, lover for nine months or no, I will not forgo my customs.

Besides, I rather think he _enjoys_ griping at me for little things such as that.

Kiba is odd.

But perhaps that's why we get on so well. I'm not about to deny that I am odd- I know very well that I am. What normal man lets bugs live inside his very body? Only to an Aburame would that seem normal, but that doesn't stop us from recognizing that to others it is odd, unnatural even.

Kiba is odd.

I am odd.

Yes, I think we are indeed very well suited for each other.

But this still doesn't help me think of a present for him.

With any luck, he won't be expecting much more from me but a great night in bed, but I want to do something different. We have intercourse often, and yes, it is always good, but for his birthday I want to do something a little more romantic.

No, I'm not a romanticist, nor do I want a romantic relationship where we spend all of our nights perusing town, holding hands and sharing sugary, sappy looks. I like the way my relationship with Kiba is. He talks, I listen, I shut him up when he starts ranting about something altogether too trivial, and we generally end up having intercourse. It works.

But it's his birthday and tonight he should get something extraordinary.

I have already considered flowers or dinner, but that's too generic for Kiba, who is by rote, un-ordinary and surprisingly original. Besides, the Inuzuka would hate sitting through dinner at an upscale restaurant where manners would matter. A movie would be too superficial (all that's showing at the moment is Icha Icha, and that is decidedly non-romantic).

In short, there is no simple solution to this, as I see it. An 'I love you' and better-than-usual night in bed seems to be my only option.

I can tell I've been with Kiba for nine months because my mind can regurgitate hundreds of prank presents; for one, I could buy him a collar matching Akamaru's. But as I previously mentioned, I want his gift to be romantic.

I think back to our gennin days.

There is the possibility that I could settle for something nostalgic.

_**- - -**_

"Goddamnit, Shino, where're we going?" Kiba yawned, stretching, "'M tired!"

"Patience," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, but I continue to lead him down the dirt path.

"It's freaking two the morning, Shino!" he whines, "I just did an ass-load of work. Just say 'Happy birthday, Kiba!' and let me go to sleep!"

I don't answer, but it's not as though he's expecting one. I usually try to brush it off, but it's true that knows me better than I know him. It irritates me that I am more readable than him.

I suppose that makes me masochistic, in a sense, since I still enjoy his company though it grates on my nerves.

"I hate Tsunade," he grumbles, attempting to sleep on his feet.

He does a rather fine job of it, but that's not why I'm dragging him through the woods, so I give his arm a shake.

"Just a little longer," I reassure him. He nods and yawns sleepily. Perhaps it is better this way- he doesn't seem to realize where we are heading. In due time, we arrive.

"This is it," I announce, holding aside a branch. Kiba's eyes widen as he enters the clearing.

"This's where we used to train!" he observes. I nod.

"As gennin and, on occasion, chuunin," I agree.

"Oh!" he gasps as a large luna moth flutters past. He takes notice of the many fireflies shimmering in and out of view.

I may have neglected to mention it before, but Kiba does take an interest in insects, so long as they don't bite, itch, or live in Akamaru's fur. I would not label him a fanatic, but he listens with as much patience as can be expected from Kiba when I explain my kikaichu.

"This is beautiful," he says, "Thankyou, Shino!"

I am grateful that he didn't bring Akamaru with him. The bugs are much happier not being chased and snapped at and Akamaru's noise would ruin the almost-romantic mood that is settling. I draw Kiba closer, removing my glasses for him.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba," I whisper. Kiba smiles- not his signature grin, but an actual smile. Hesitantly, I reach up and draw down the collar of my jacket, hoping he will not get the wrong idea.

The manner in which he wraps his arms around my neck tells me he has.

I lean in, but just before our lips meet, I pause to whisper a soft, "I love you."

I don't give him time for more than a quick gasp before I place a chaste kiss on his lips. He melts into me, but doesn't try to make the kiss more than it is.

When we part; "Thankyou, thankyou," he murmurs, hiding his tear-stained face in my shoulder.

As I said, Kiba is very candid and obvious about it when he wants you to know something, but indescribably covert when he doesn't. Kiba always says, 'I love you, Shino!'; in bed, at home, on mission, in the middle of crowded streets. I do not like to be so public concerning myself and my emotions and have never before, in the entirety of nine months, expressed my sentiments to him verbally.

I think nine months was long enough.

"Kiba..." I say, looking down.

He's fallen asleep.

* * *

**Owari!**

**Man, that was hard... I fail at being Shino.**

**On the bright side... my flute got run over (long story) and is now flat and I get to pay for it (which I can't afford) and junk like that.**

**Yeah, life sucks -acts emo-**


End file.
